


Debt

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Eldritch [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate take on the mind flayer but everything is still awful, Eldritch, Everything Hurts, Guilt, Not A Fix-It, Other, Possession, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: "You... let us in."(Standalone!)





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"He can't hear you."

Eleven turns but she already knows who it is, that _voice_ could only come from one source.

"You looked for me."

Her tears turn into sobbing, she's scared, she thinks of hands wrapped around her throat and collapsing in exhaustion and she's _scared._

"Now I see you."

She vaguely notes him reaching over and putting his cigarette out.

_Billy?_

He starts to walk forward and she feels her breath catch.

"Now we can all see you."

She backs up stay away just stay away -

"You... let us in. We... owe... you."

She didn't want to let it in.

She didn't mean to.

_She's not the monster._

"But, you are going to have to let us stay."

No _no_ she can't she won't -

"Don't you see? All this time, we've been building it."

Building... Heather... Billy...

Her chest heaves she sobs -

"We've been building it. For you."

It's smiling but Billy has tears in his eyes _Billy is still in there._

"All that work, all that pain... all of it...for you. You will not interfere again. We... can stop you. Will... you make us?"

She backs into the counter with a gasp.

"It's time now. Time to re-join... And if you interfere we will end your friends..."

_"No!"_

"But not you... _we... owe... you..."_

It threatens but a tear falls down Billy's cheek she doesn't know how to help him -

\- She's scared she screams he flies across the cabin -

It doesn't matter, it won't stop it. _Can she stop it?_

She rips the blindfold off. 

It owes her.

She _screams._

**Author's Note:**

> This one honestly got even darker than intended and I didn't intend it to be particularly light hearted to begin with.  
I'm not entirely sure what motivated this fic's creation? I actually think it was a one shot I read literal years ago in a totally different fandom, and the idea of a malicious being acknowledging being in someone's debt and wanting to repay them and that somehow being twenty times worse than it hating them. It was also such a pain to write, scene re-writes be like that.
> 
> While I write other takes on the Mind Flayer (and there's going to be an upcoming one that's a lot more hopeful) I kind of wanted to explore it still being a villain but a SLIGHTLY less black and white one, the mind flayer has layers like an onion (but it is still awful, make no mistakes, this is not a fix-it nor is it becoming a fix it, just because it's more complex doesn't mean it's going down the good guy route. Lbr the canon mind flayer is 1 dimensional, I wanted to try to add a bit more nuance to it). I also tweaked it's goal just slightly, I mean if it's not going to destroy Eleven then destroying the world as a whole doesn't really... work... since she's in the world... So it's mainly trying to rejoin with the "brain" and spreading, just not necessarily to everything. Maybe it'll let her live in her mostly destroyed world. Keep her as a pet. (Wow this is getting even darker than the fic).
> 
> It also ended up becoming a fic about Eleven's guilt, because I felt like that was implied for sure in this scene. And of course some mentions of Billy are here because it stood out to me how there were still notable aspects of him present in this scene. I hope you enjoy, I know it's a bit more out there and I'll admit not all of the tweaks to it's plot work if you think about them, but this isn't an entire re-write of season 3, just a slightly different take on something so /hand waves/ I hope it's okay!


End file.
